Book clubs, for example, mail books to their subscribers in such book packaging containers or parcels. The size of books to be mailed and the thickness of book bundles vary and, thus, more or less empty space is left between a bundle of books and the walls of a container. However, it is necessary to eliminate the movement of books inside the container as effectively as possible for preventing damage to the books as a result of rubbing against each other and colliding against the walls of a container. Hence, it is prior known to furnish a container with various paddings. Those are nevertheless inconvenient and often also littering. Prior known is also a plastic bag which expands through the action of chemicals (instafoam). The use of such a bag is also inconvenient and disposal of the bag creates an environmental problem. In addition, threading of a plastic wrapper strip between the floor flaps is also prior known for binding a pile of books with the wrapper strip into an integral bundle against the floor. However, the further handling of a package is inconvenient since the plastic must be separated therefrom before the cardboard material can be recycled or incinerated. Another drawback is that the wrapper strip must be previously inserted in the container forming machine. Yet, most of the containers are manufactured by using machines which lack this feature and, hence, those who use the containers have to settle with the above-mentioned paddings.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved book packaging container, wherein the elimination or restriction of movements for a bundle of books of varying dimensions can be effected without the above drawbacks.